The Year We Finally Met
by Alfred F. Scones
Summary: It's John's birthday (and Spring Break) and Dave shows up for a surprise visit. Dave actually has a lot of surprises. And as the week of Dave's stay progresses, John learns more and more things about his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I stir in my bed as sunlight beams into my face through my window. I lay there for a bit and rub the sleep from my eyes. When I hear the loud clanking of what I know are baking pans in the kitchen, I automatically remember what day it is.

I roll out of bed and make my way downstairs to get breakfast, preparing myself for what's on the other side of that kitchen door. As soon as it flings open, Dad stops stirring the mixture of batter and looks over to me with a huge, stupid grin.

"John, happy birthday!" He pats me on the shoulder and hands me a wrapped box. "I got you something really special for your big one-eight!"

I gave him a curious look and carefully peeled open the box, then opened the flaps. Inside was a mysterious set of keys. "Um… thanks?"

He could clearly see the confusion on my face and laughed, "Take a step outside, son."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but did as I was told. As soon as I got out the front door, and saw what was in the driveway, the whole situation made sense. I'd recognize that car anywhere. It was the one I had had my eyes on ever since I got my licence a while back. A black 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429. My absolute dream car. It took every ounce of dignity I had to keep myself from jumping all over the place and attacking my dad. Instead, I turned to him with the most excited look I'd ever given him.

"Wow! Oh god! Thank you so much, Dad!" I gave him a big hug. "I seriously would have never expected this."

Dad hugged me back with a smile full of pride spread across his face. "You're welcome, son. Now, you should go eat up, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right," I chuckled, heading back inside and into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

After my breakfast was finished, I rushed upstairs and turned on my computer. When I opened up Pesterchum, as expected, three windows started flashing. I was greeted by a "happy birthday" and "did you get my present yet?" from both Rose and Jade, returning them with a "oh my gosh thank you" and "not yet but they should get here in the mail later today". When I finally got to the third window, my heart leaped for joy like it usually did when talking to this person. It was strange.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:24 -

TG: happy birthday man!

EB: hey thanks!

TG: what did your old man get you?

TG: please don't tell me he just baked you some lame cake like last year

EB: no actually you know that car i've been wanting?

TG: that mustang?

EB: yeah that one.

EB: he actually got it for me! :D

TG: wow i never expected that

TG: your dad's definitely outdone himself

TG: especially compared to all these years before

EB: i know right!

EB: i almost flipped my shit when i saw it

EB: but of course my cool guy exterior would never let that happen

TG: …

TG: you're really fucking funny egbert

TG: no like seriously a riot

TG: i'm actually pissing myself right now that was so funny

TG: shit my aj is everywhere now

EB: haha alright i get it already okay

EB: you're a fucking riot dave

TG: oh have you gotten my present yet man?

EB: no not yet i won't get it till later when the mail comes

TG: i know man just checkin ya

EB: okay well i should probably go shower and stuff so i'll talk to you later

TG: okay man later

EB: later

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 10:48-

As I showered, I couldn't stop thinking about Dave the whole time. It seems I couldn't get him out of my mind lately. I really didn't understand that. Every time we chatted online or Skyped or anything like that just over the internet, I got this tightening feeling in my chest and I never knew how to explain it. It had been like that for almost all these years I had known Dave. And I'd never even met the guy. I really didn't understand how someone I'd never met could affect me like that.

I was drying myself off as these thoughts just kept escalating. I tried to just ignore them and started getting dressed. I pulled on my green slime ghost boxers, blue jeans, and black t-shirt. I slipped my glasses back on and opened the door, walking back into my bedroom.

When I stepped inside, I stopped dead in my tracked and gaped at the sight before me. There, sitting on my bed with the most casual expression ever, was none other than my best friend in the entire world, Dave Strider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took longer than expected ;~; But here we go!**

_

"Dave?! What are you doing here?!" I almost scream at the blond sitting on my bed.

Dave smirks at me from across the room. "And here I thought you'd be all excited and jumping all over me."

"B-But… You just… And my room... How did you get in here!?"

"Well, I've kinda been planning this for a while with your dad. He let me in, of course."

"Wait, you've been talking to my dad? How?"

"Shenanigans." Dave stands up and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"What does that even—?" I was cut off by Dave pulling me outside the bedroom by my arm.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Sure thing," I chuckled, smiling brightly up at Dave. "Oh, and Dave?"

"Yeah, Egbert?" he looked down at me as we walked down the stairs.

"Hi!" I laughed and tackled him down the rest of the way.

"What the hell, Egbert!" Dave yelled at me, though he had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Well I never said hi," I explained as I got off Dave's back and pulled him up. "It's just so crazy that you're here. I'm freaking out."

"Well, don't piss yourself. That would be a whole new level of lame I just won't even mess with."

I laugh and we head to the kitchen where my dad is still baking. I open the fridge and turn to my guest.

"Whaddaya wanna eat, Dave?"

"Actually, I was hoping to buy you lunch," he smirked. "Birthday treat."

"A-are ya sure?"

"Yup. As long as I get to pick the place."

"Of course. I'm up for anything, really." I close the fridge and hand Dave a box of apple juice.

He looks up at it from his seat at the kitchen table and smirks again. "Thanks, Egbert. I hope you have plenty of this stuff to last the whole week I'll be here." He pops the straw into the juice box as I gape at him.

"Wow, a whole week?" Dave nods as he sips his juice. "Sweet!"

We brofist and Dave finishes his juice, standing up to throw the empty pouch away. "So, I was thinking ice cream for lunch. Don't disagree because you already agreed to me choosing."

"Hey, I have no problem with that. Let's go!" I grab my new keys off the hook and turn to my dad. "Hey, Dad?"

He looks up from the cake he's frosting. "Yeah, son?"

"We're going out for ice cream, so we'll be back soon, okay?"

"Sure. You kids have fun!"

"Dad, I'm 18 now! I'm not a kid!" I laugh as Dave and I make our way outside and to the driveway.

"I have to admit," Dave says while circling around to the passenger's side. "It is a pretty sweet ass car." He swiftly opens the door and gets in.

"I know, right!" I beam at him as I get in, close my door, and start the car.

**~Time skip~**

At the ice cream parlour, Dave ordered a double-scoop of mint chocolate chip and I ordered cookies and cream. We sat by the window, across from each other, as we worked on our mounds of frozen creamery.

"So, how long have you been planning this visit?" I decide to ask to start conversation.

"A few months," Dave answered after swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. "It was hard saving money up. But it was definitely worth it." He took in another mouthful of mint chocolate chip.

"At least for me," I muttered, raising my ice cream cone to bite some more off, but ended up doing something completely uncool by accident.

I completely missed my mouth somehow –maybe it was the fact I was so nervous and _he _was _right there _and _oh my gosh those freckles, that small smile, that everything_—and ice cream ended up smudged on my cheek. I just sat there with a stupid look on my face.

And then an even more stupid look when Dave actually bended over the table suddenly and I felt his warm tongue on my cheek. I stared at him, wide-eyed, as I tried to find something to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so just to let you all know, it's going to take me two to three days to get each chapter up. Sorry about that I guess I'm just a slow writer. And there's also school work to do and everything. But at least I'm taking my time and not rushing through this.**

Dave pulled back with a smirk on his face. I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks as I continued staring at him.

"Wh-what was—?" I started to ask as Dave chuckled and lifted my arm up so that my ice cream was in front of my mouth.

"Just finish your ice cream, you dork." With that, he started on his ice cream again as if nothing happened.

It didn't look like I was going to get an explanation, so I just listened to him and went back to finishing my ice cream. I still couldn't help but feel something was up with Dave. I also couldn't stop thinking about what he'd just done. _His soft tongue and that warm breath… Oh god, what's going on with me?_ Dave and I got down to just the bare cones at the same time and scarfed them down.

"That was good. Thanks for the lunch, Dave," I smiled over at him as we got up from our seats. "I probably owe you now, don't I?" I chuckled.

"Of course not, Egderp. It's your birthday, after all. I'm not _that _big of a pretentious asshole," he chuckled as he playfully punched my arm.

I laughed with him and playfully pushed him back. We got back in the car and I started it again, turning to Dave in the passenger's seat.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked him, feeling giddy.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you showing me around. I mean, it is my first time here."

"There's not a lot of exciting places here, but I can show you my favourite spot?" I offered.

"That sounds cool." He sat back and buckled his seatbelt.

I followed suit and did the same, putting the car in drive and heading to the location.

**~Time skip~**

Dave and I sat next to each other in the grass next to the river in my favourite park. Since no one ever came to this area of the park, it was my go-to place when I needed to get out of the house. It was a really peaceful spot where I could just do my homework or think about things. Funny thing is, I had been going there to think about Dave a lot around that time. Now he was sitting in the very same place. It made my heart flutter for reasons I didn't understand.

I looked over to my best friend. He was _so close _to me. Our bodies were almost touching. _Why am I feeling these strange things? What's going on with me?_

"Hey, John?" Dave says out of nowhere, staring down at me.

"Yeah, Dave?" I could feel my face heat up under his stare.

"I like it here." He chuckled softly. "I mean, with you. Otherwise, it would just be some lame park. But this is nice. I'm really glad I decided to come here. And I'm glad you're not as lame as I expected you to be in person." He nudged me and I laughed.

"And I'm glad you're not as much of a complete jerk as I thought you'd be in person." I nudged him back. "And I really am glad you came. I would have never expected it, but here you are. I'm still wondering if I'm dreaming or not."

"Oh, trust me. I'm the real deal." He pounded his fist against his chest as if that proved everything.

I chuckled and leaned back against my elbows. Dave still followed me with his eyes and eventually we were both lying on the ground next to each other, looking up at the sky.

"That cloud really looks like a dick," he said, pointing to the cloud.

"That is does, Dave. That it does." There was a long pause before I chirped in, "Please don't be making up some stupid rap about clouds and them being shaped like dicks."

"Hey, it was gonna be pretty good!" he complained. "But fine, suit yourself." He tuned his head and stuck his tongue out at me.

I smiled and looked back up at the sky. Not too long after, I heard soft snoring and found Dave sleeping next to me. My chest tightened at the sight of his peaceful face. I ignored it and the urge to curl up with him. _Probably just jet lag. He needs to rest. _I picked him up –he was surprisingly light—and carried him back to the car where I buckled him in. I drove us back to the house and by the time we arrived, Dave had woken up.

"Dammit, did I pass out on you?" he asked as we unbuckled.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I know you gotta be tired from the trip here." I closed my door and headed up to the house.

"Just a bit," he agreed as he followed my lead. "Sorry if I'm acting lame, Egbert."

"Not at all! Maybe a little dorky, but I like it. You're still cool no matter what, Dave."

I didn't catch the flustered look on his face as I headed to the fridge to get us drinks. Nor did I really realize what I'd just said.

"C'mon, let's go get you situated!" I said with a huge grin as I handed him a box of apple juice and pulled him up the stairs.

**A/N: I'm sorry if John and Dave seem so ooc ;-; I'M SO SORRY but I'm trying to work on it. Also, thank you all for the love I've been getting for this story. I'm not giving up on it, so don't you worry your pretty little heads **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this one took a lot longer than I expected it to. I was planning for it to be up the day after I put up chapter 3. But it's here now and I guess that's what counts. Please don't be mad at me.**

After Dave and I placed the spare mattress on the floor in front of my own bed, I quickly left to the hallway closet and returned with a fitted sheet, two quilts, and a couple pillows. As soon as Dave's bed was made, I collapsed onto the mattress and patted the spot next to me. Dave quirked his eyebrow questioningly, but plopped down next to me anyway. I bent my arm backwards to search under my bed behind me to retrieve my two Xbox controllers. I handed one to Dave and turned the counsel on with my own.

"So what game am I gonna school you in?" Dave asked as I browsed my downloaded games.

"None. But I'm gonna school you in Mortal Kombat," I hinted with a smirk.

"Oh, it's on, Egbert," Dave threatened. "This shit is about to go down and there's nothing shit can do to stop me from throwing it down like the little unbalanced bitch it is."

**~About three hours of shouting and cussing later ~**

As my character, Sub-Zero, performed Fatality, I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over to find Dave asleep, leaning against me. No wonder I had actually won this round. I could feel my face heat up as I looked over at the sleeping Dave. All those weird thoughts rushed back into my head and my heart felt like it was about to bust its way out of my ribcage. I soon found myself shutting off the Xbox, putting the controllers back, and wrapping my arms around my sleeping friend.

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the top of Dave's head, feeling drowsy myself since it was getting late. _Wait, this is wrong. He's my best bro… and we're both guys even… _Though I had thought it that way, it didn't matter. It still felt great being so close to him and I soon fell asleep as well.

**~Later in the night~**

When I woke up later, it was pitch black in my room. I noticed I was now lying down completely on the mattress, but what surprised me was the person wrapped around me. As we slept, Dave and I had ended up in a lying position, facing each other with our arms around one another. Strangely, I felt completely relaxed and secure, like nothing was wrong about this. _Maybe it really isn't wrong…_ I looked up to see Dave's face, only to meet with a pair of curious red eyes.

"Hey…" Dave breathed after a few silent moments.

I couldn't find words to respond with. I just wanted to bury my face in his shoulder and hold him even tighter. And I was starting to figure out why I felt this way… and it was starting to worry me. _I don't want to scare him off._

I just stared back into those red eyes as I searched for words.

"John…" Dave whispered, his breath hitting my face.

"Yeah, Dave?" I whispered back a bit shakily.

"I promise I won't get scared off…"

My eyes widened and my head felt like it was spinning. _How could he possibly know...?_

"Dave…" I could hear my own voice shake, and I couldn't tell if it sounded happy or as if I was about to break down.

As if he could read all my thoughts, he whispered, "It's okay, I know you're scared. But just know you're not going to lose me no matter what."

Even though it was a strange thing for someone such as Dave to say, it comforted me and allowed me to say the most important thing on my mind.

"Dave," I started out while bashfully looking into his eyes. "I think… I think I'm in love with you… I think I have been for a while now…"

Dave was silent for a minute before finally breathing the word "Good."

The next thing I knew, Dave's hands were cupping my face, bringing it closer to his. Soon, our lips were connected and my arms were around his neck. It wasn't a very passionate kiss, just sweet, careful, and long. Everything I had been confused about for the past few years finally became clear. I knew exactly what I wanted. And it was a miracle he was even in my arms right now, but he even wanted me as well. I smiled into the kiss at this realization and felt Dave smile –an actual fucking smile from Dave Strider, wow—into the kiss too.

Right as we were about to finally break apart, my bedroom door opened wide and light from the hallway flooded the room to reveal my dad standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

_Oh god no…_

**A/N: So this ended up being really corny and cliché, but sometimes you need that in life. **

**Also, sorry this took so long. I had things to work on and it's been hard for me to focus lately. **

**But I'll try having the next chapter up a lot sooner this time 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh goodness, guys. Thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews. I didn't think this story would get such positive feedback when I first thought of it, but I guess I was wrong. You have no idea how much better I feel about my writing now.**

"What is this?" my dad asked in a surprisingly calm tone, flipping on the bedroom light as Dave and I pushed away from each other with tomato-like faces.

We quickly jumped to opposite ends of the mattress and awkwardly stared at our feet. I knew I had to be the first to speak, so I took a few deep breaths and gulped down the frog in my throat.

"I'm gay, Dad," I said, looking up at him with shame.

There was a long pause. Too long of a pause. I started to panic and opened my mouth as if I could take it all back.

Until my dad finally said something, that is.

"Well, it's about damn time," he chuckled.

"Wait. What?" I sputtered. Dave laughed lightly.

"You're so oblivious, Son," Dad laughed more and put the tray of food on my desk. "It's alright, though," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "You're still my son either way and I love you, even if you just so happen to like boys."

"You make it sound so weird," I chuckled as I hugged him back.

"Okay, fine. Even if you just so happen to like _Dave_, then," he corrected with a sly smile as he walked back towards the door. "Make sure to bring the tray and dishes back down after you're done eating."

"Alright, Dad."

He walked out and began to close the door. "Oh, and one more thing…" He opened the door again and looked directly at Dave. "You better take good care of my son, Strider. If you don't treat him like a prince, I swear I will snap you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way but that, Sir. John means the world to me," Dave smiled and shifted his gaze over to me.

I smiled back and reached for his hand. He took it and gave me a peck on the forehead, whispering, "I promise."

Dad chuckled. "Good." He closed the door and went back downstairs.

I released Dave's hand and brought the tray of food back over to the mattress. We watched Sherlock as we ate our cheeseburgers and fries. When we were done eating, I gathered up the plates onto the tray and pecked Dave on the cheek before walking to the door.

"I'll be in the shower when you get back," Dave informed me. "I really need it." He sniffed his shirt.

I chuckled and nodded at him, heading out the door and walking down to the kitchen.

When I opened the door, my dad was sitting at the kitchen table eating dessert. He motioned to the plate of cheesecake sitting on the table across from him and I got the hint. I quickly washed everything off and then sat down at the table with my dad.

After a long, awkward silence as we both ate, my dad finally spoke up.

"I know that I don't have to talk to you about the 'birds and the bees'… but at least be safe."

"Oh my god, Dad." I buried my face in my hand. "We just got together."

"Yes, but I have to tell you this now since I know you won't come to me later." He finished off his cheesecake and sat his fork down. He reached over to the kitchen counter and rustled through a shopping bag. "Here, I bought these for you. Since you're 18 now, I think it's about time." He slid two small boxes across the table and got up to wash his plate off.

I hesitantly picked them up. Of course one of them was condoms. The other I was shocked my dad would even buy. It was a bottle of lubricant. I felt my face heat up. _So my own father has even been expecting this…_

"T-thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Son," he said while drying off his hands. "Just know this isn't an invitation to get all wild in my house. I just want you to be prepared."

"I know, Dad…"

"Well, I'm off to bed, so goodnight, John."

"G'night, Dad."

"Happy birthday. I'm proud of you."

And with that, he disappeared up the stairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen to finish my dessert. I finished it slowly and washed my plate off when I was done.

When I got back up to my room, I put the condoms and lube in my bedside table. Since Dave was still in the shower, I decided to also change into my pyjamas while I still had privacy. When I was done, I sat on my bed and watched TV, waiting for Dave.

After about 10 minutes, the blonde finally stepped into the bedroom. Except now he was only wearing pyjama bottoms and his shades were back in place. I stared at his slightly-still-wet torso with bright pink dusted across my face.

Dave sauntered over to me with a smirk.

"Like what you see, Egbert?" he teased as he sat down next to me and caressed my face, staring down into my eyes with his veiled ones.

"Yeah," I breathed onto his lips as I ran a hand up his damp chest.

"Good." He pulled my face closer until our lips were met in a hot kiss.

**A/N: Not much to say now, but as you can guess, smut—even if just a little—is coming. So prepare your ovaries.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Control. Your. Ovaries. **

Dave was quick to get my shirt off. Before I knew it, I was on his lap, our chests pressed together as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I ran my hands around his chest and back down to his abs as he trailed his hands down my back, lower and lower.

When he reached the elastic band on my pyjama bottoms, he pulled away from the kiss to give me a mischievous smirk before slipping his hands in and getting a tight grip on my ass. He moved his lips down to my neck as he squeezed my ass and pulled me closer to him, our erections rubbing against each other through thin fabrics.

I gasped at the sudden friction and leaned my head against Dave's, flinging my arms around his shoulders and digging my nails into the pale skin there.

Dave licked and nipped at my neck as he bucked up into my hips and I tried biting back quiet moans. I was almost successful at that until I started grinding my hips back into his, creating more blissful friction.

"D-Dave," I moaned out softly, loving his reaction to just my voice.

"Damn, Egbert," Dave panted against my neck as he thrust faster.

I decided to take it further and ran a hand down his side, reaching around to the front once I got to the band of his pyjamas. I latched my finger around both the tops of his pants and boxers. We both stopped thrusting once he caught on to what I was doing. I pulled both layers down until his arousal was exposed.

Dave smirked into my neck before biting down and doing the same to the fabric covering my own erection. He took hold of it along with his, pumping them together gently. We resumed our bucking, this time more frantic and needy due to the lack of restriction our pants had caused.

We both gripped each other's hips and rested our foreheads together as we thrust against each other and into Dave's smooth hand, moaning out softly in unison. I felt his hot breath on my face and looked up to see his expression, remembering once I did so that he still had his aviators on. I let go of his hip shortly to reach up and swiftly pull off his shades, discarding them to the bedside table right next to us.

Dave's red eyes were clouded over with lust, but I could still see innocence in them mixed in with the passion. They were absolutely stunning at that moment as he looked back into mine.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" I breathed out in between moans.

"So are yours," he breathed back. "You have no idea." He leaned in more to connect our lips.

We once again started kissing passionately as we thrust up into Dave's hand. I could feel myself getting ready to climax. I dug my nails into the skin of Dave's hips and bucked helplessly into him.

"Dave, I'm about to-," I groaned, getting cut off by Dave.

"I am too, John," he moaned into my shoulder, spilling onto his hand and stomach and I did the same soon after as I came.

We panted against each other's shoulders as Dave lazily retrieved the box of tissue from the bedside table. We quickly cleaned ourselves off and Dave put the box back, turning off the bedroom light as he did so. He then carefully pulled off my glasses and sat them next to his shades.

"I love you, John," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to lay with him.

"I love you too, Dave," I smiled and kissed his forehead, pulling the sheets over us.

I cuddled in close to him and slowly closed my eyes.

"Happy birthday, John."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Goodnight."

"Nighty-night."

And with that, we fell asleep in the comfort and warmth of each other's arms.

**~The next morning~**

When I woke up, Dave was no longer in bed. I quickly put on my glasses and looked around my room, not finding him anywhere. I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs, finding him in the kitchen. Except I didn't expect to see my dad lazily reading the paper at the kitchen table and Dave at the stove cooking. I slowly walked in and crept up behind Dave, hoping to give him a scare.

"I know you're there, Egderp," he chuckled before I could do or say anything.

He turned around and gave me a peck on the nose. I returned it with a peck on his chin. I looked over to the table to see my dad sneakily watching us. I took a few steps away from Dave to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. I turned to my dad while lightly blowing on the hot brew.

"Morning, Dad," I smiled into the cup.

"Goodmorning, Son," he said cheerfully as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"So," I turned back to Dave. "What'chya making?"

"Just an omelette." He was now dumping all the ingredients from a bowl into a skillet, putting cheese on top and putting the lid on quickly.

"Sounds delicious." I peered over him to look at everything cooking through the glass lid.

"Just be patient, Egbert," Dave teased as he pushed me away from the stove and lead me to the table. "Just stay here till it's done and you can tell me how I did."

"Okaaaaay."

I patiently sipped my coffee as Dave sat the table and then dished out the food when it was done. I dug in and _oh god _was it good. It may have been the fact I usually just had cereal for breakfast, but it was damn good nonetheless.

Dave could tell I liked it as he watched me shovel the omelette into my face.

"Damn right, you like it," he teased.

"Shush," I said with a mouth full of food, nudging him playfully.

After breakfast, we went back up to my room where I quickly got on Pesterchum to check in on Rose and Jade.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:25 - -

EB: hey guess what!

TT: Let's see, Dave's over there.

EB: what! how did you know?

TT: He told me. We've been keeping it a secret for a while.

EB: wow i never would've guessed all this

TT: So how is everything going? Is he a good kisser?

EB: wait you knew about that too?

TT: Of course I did. I'm not as oblivious as you, John.

TT: Now answer my question.

EB: wow okay. and yes. he is.

TT: Ooh-la-la. Do tell more.

EB: later. i have a guest to take care of.

EB: talk to ya later, rose!

TT: Okay, bye, John.

TT: Have a good time with your boy toy.

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:31 -

I went to pester Jade, but she wasn't online. She was probably just sleeping. She'd probably text me later on anyway. I shut down my computer and spun my chair around to face Dave who was sitting on my bed watching cartoons.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower real quick," I told him as I stood up and got a change of clothes out of my dresser.

"Cool, I'll join you."

I blushed at the thought but had to refuse. "Ha, I wish," I chuckled.

Dave laughed and nudged me out the door. "Well, hurry up then. The quicker you get done, the quicker we can start our day."

**A/N: Okay, so yeah. I don't know exactly how to go from here. So I'll let you guys decide. Tell me whether you want me to make a chapter for each day Dave is there and explain in detail what they did each day, or just a chapter that summarizes what went on in those days. Just let me know in a review and yeah. Oh, btw, sorry it took so long to get this up. I was having trouble writing. That might happen with me a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm. So. Sorry.**

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked Dave as we buckled our seatbelts.

"You pick," Dave answered as he relaxed back into his seat.

"Okay, hmm…" I tapped the steering wheel as I thought for a minute. "I guess we can just go see a movie?"

"Is there even a movie theatre here? I thought Maple Syrup Happy Fun Town is just all lakes and trees and shit."

"Dave, it's Maple Valley."

"Same thing, Egderp." He flashed me one of those quick but beautiful smiles that seemed to disappear too quickly.

I rolled my eyes at him and started the car. "No, we don't have a movie theatre here, but there's a good one in Kent which is only about fifteen minutes away." I pulled out of the driveway carefully and started towards our now set destination.

Dave just sat quietly –wait, quiet? Is that really Dave in the passenger's seat?—and searched the radio stations for something to listen to.

"You got any CDs in here?" he asked after a few minutes of failed station surfing.

"Yeah, my dad said he took the stuff I had in his car and put it in here. There should be a box labelled 'CDs' in the backseat knowing him."

Dave leaned around his seat and quickly found the box in question. He placed it on his lap and opened it. "Holy shit, John. You said a few. This counts as at least a shitload."

I waved my hand at him dismissively. "Details."

It was probably Dave's turn to roll his eyes now, but I wouldn't know due to his shades and my concentration on the road –not that there was any doubt about the matter though.

"At least your taste in music is a million times better than your taste in movies," he commented, clearly impressed. I just rolled my eyes at him yet again. He rummaged through the box, debating out loud with himself which to choose. He finally decided on Gorillaz' D-Sides album and put it in. "68 State" started blaring through the car.

I smiled. "Good choice. Also, do you realize how adorable it is when you argue with yourself? Like damn."

"It's not arguing, John. It's called having a creative discussion between one genius mind."

I chuckled at him and we sang along to the next few songs until we got to the theatre.

Picking a movie wasn't as difficult for me as it was for Dave. There was a new Nic Cage movie out. What were the odds? (No, seriously, I had no idea he had a new movie out.) It took a lot of convincing on my end, but Dave eventually agreed to see it, saying "It's not like I'll be watching the movie anyway" whatever that means!

After we got our tickets and snacks, we still had about 15 minutes until the movie was to start, so we sat on one of the benches in the lobby and ate popcorn.

Well, Dave watched me eat popcorn, that is.

After a few minutes of this, I stopped and put the popcorn down. "Dave, why are you just staring at me?"

"Because damn, Egbert. Have you seen yourself eat? That shit's so adorable even shit couldn't handle it and had to quit its job."

"Wow, you really are a lot lamer in person than on the internet," I chuckled at him. "But it's cute and I like it."

Dave gave me one of his genuine smiles and leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. I circled my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and I kissed him back happily, not really giving a shit we were in public. The kiss was far too sweet and soft to really care about anything else.

That is, until I felt popcorn hit the back of my head as someone shouted "Get a room, faggots!"

We broke from the kiss and Dave's face went into a scowl as he looked at the scene behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Chris and Julian, two assholes from my school who liked to bully me, standing just a few feet away from us.

"See, I told you Beaver Boy's a faggot," Julian told Chris.

"Ha, I bet those teeth of yours get in the way when sucking dick, Beaver Boy," Chris sneered at me, walking closer.

Dave immediately removed his hands from my waist and stood up between me and the two of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dave asked them threateningly.

"We're just talking to our buddy over here," Julian piped in. "Calm down."

"_Buddy_?" Dave turned to me. "John, are these jerks friends of yours?"

"Of course not." I glared at the two douchebags behind Dave. "These are the two guys who beat me up all the time."

Dave went straight-faced and turned back around to them. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Soon enough, Dave was walking back into the lobby after dragging Chris and Julian outside to fight. There was no sign of the other two and as Dave got closer, I could tell he was unharmed. Just as predicted. He took my hand once he reached me and grabbed our shared soda. I carried our popcorn as we walked to our designated theatre.

"God, I'm glad you're graduating soon and getting away from those assholes," Dave said as we reached the slightly-dimmed room.

"It's not that bad," I shrugged. "I can hold my own in a fight. At least there's a little over a month left until graduation."

Dave nodded and led me to the very back row where we took the first two seats. He put his arm around me—without even using one of those cheesy moves, whoa—as we pretended to watch the previews for a minute.

"You know what you're gonna do yet?" Dave suddenly asked.

I gave him a confused look. "About what?"

"After graduation, I mean," he clarified. "Any plans yet? I know last time we brought it up you still weren't sure."

"Hm…" I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I know I want to go to school for teaching music."

"What school?"

"I applied for a bunch of them not too long ago. I'm just waiting for letters now."

Before Dave could say anything else, the movie started and the lights went out. The room went silent as the opening sequence began.

The movie ended up being your standard Cage flick. It was pretty good. At least in my opinion. Dave was unimpressed. But I could tell he was barely paying attention to it. I'd snuck a few glances at him throughout the movie and had caught him watching me instead of the screen.

After the movie I bought us lunch at a local diner. I ordered a big plate of fish and chips with a huge milkshake while Dave only got a dainty burger. He insisted upon it since I was paying and I insisted upon sharing my milkshake with him. We both won that one.

With full stomachs, we continued on to an arcade where we stayed for the remainder of the afternoon.

When we got home, it was already six and my dad was still at work.

Which meant we had the house to ourselves.

**A/N: Wow I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up. There's just been a lot going on and I've been stressed and unmotivated. But I'll try harder to finish this up I promise. I'm not sorry where I left this chapter off at though.**


End file.
